


Date me, be my boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonghyun is being put into an arrange marriage he doesn't want. So he gets a fake boyfriend to stop it. Does it really end there though?





	Date me, be my boyfriend

_“Jonghyun-ah! You’re in big trouble this time!”_

_“Director Choi, I would prefer if you knock before entering, as always.”_

_“This is not the time for you to be professional! Your father has started an official search for you to be mated by your birthday! Your future is at stake here!”_

_“What?!”_

 

* * *

Kim Jonghyun, 26-year-old CEO of the biggest retail chain in the country, son of the richest conglomerate family. You can basically call him a 3rd generation chaebol, born with a golden spoon. He's rich, and handsome. Deep, sparkling doe eyes, perfectly tall nose, cupid heart lips, and beautifully sharp jaw. All above of that, he's the kindest alpha ever. Yes, he’s also an alpha contrary to his appearance of a smaller built and soft features.

Appearance and status, he's the talk of the town. Appearing in headlines for successful projects his company managed and even more stories of endless CSR contributions. Though what interests the public the most, is which beautiful omega can charm his heart, and be in-laws of the Kim Corporation.

Jonghyun made a promise with his father on his 21st birthday, give him 5 years to prove he is worthy of his position and to look for his own mate, no interference from the family. Now, 6 years have passed, and although he has long proved to be more than suitable for his position in the company, he is certainly still single and very much available.

He has long passed his dateline and his parents are impatient, which brings him to his current predicament. Trying think of a way to stop his parents from putting him in an arrange marriage for business purposes. Or any purposes at that matter. He's not ready nor want it.

 

He arrives at the family mansion with his best friend and Vise President of the company, Choi Minki, in tow, whisking past the bowing servants and housekeepers.

“Minki, think of something. Perfect chance to use all the creativity and overthinking in your brain. Great time for efficient risk management here,” Jonghyun hissed into his ears.

Minki greets the curious eyes with a bright smile but sneers back, “If you weren’t so buried in work you might have found somebody to bring home by now and not ask me to make hundreds of excuses for you to prolong any kind of engagement. Use your puppy eyes on your mother so she goes soft on you or something, I’m out of ideas!”

“She’s been asking for a daughter-in-law to bond with for ages! Gushing about girls night out because my sister is always too busy to accompany her anywhere. She seems to forget the fact that I’m gay! You know, a list of candidates may already be well prepared,” Jonghyun grumbles.

“Well, remind her again!” Minki retorts.

“I--,” Jonghyun is interrupted by the housekeeper, “Young master Kim, young master Choi, the master and madam are waiting for your presence in the living room.”

He groans but turns to the mirror to tidy his clothes up. Exchanging a nod with Minki, they both enter the living room to greet the elders.

“Jonghyun-ah, you’re just on time! Come sit, Minki you too!” Mrs Kim beams at the sight of them.

They settle on the sofa across his parents, Jonghyun opening his mouth immediately the moment the sit, “Mother, father, please. I don’t need your help looking for a mate.”

His father cuts him off, “Nonsense son, you’ve not brought anybody home because you always have your head in work. You need somebody by your side, you’re not getting any younger.”

“Father, really, I can do this on my own,” he tries, but to no avail, his father is persistent this time.

“Nonsense. Your mother and I knows what’s best, we’ve screened through some possible candidates. In fact, you should run along now before you’re late for dinner. A fine man should not make his date wait for him,” Mr Kim insists, calling for the servants to usher Jonghyun off to the restaurant where the date they’ve arrange is located.

Jonghyun looks at Minki helplessly, asking for some kind of help to get out of it. Minki only mouths for him to go, showing a signal stating he’ll have it under control.

 

The driver drops Jonghyun off at the mall entrance, and Jonghyun asks for him to return home for the day, insisting that he will be able to leave on his own. When the car drives away, he sighs and enters the mall, heading to the elevator.

He thinks about how he can reject this date without hurting the other party or offending them. All kinds of scenarios pass through his head and he really hopes, whoever it is, at least it’s somebody easy to talk to. His deep thoughts are however interrupted by a sudden brush of air and somebody rushing pass him to urgently press on the buttons to the elevator.

He’s hit by a fruity peach scent that leaves him lightheaded, feeling a need to chase after it. Sadly, he only catches the back view of the person rushing off to the escalators just as the elevator arrives. Jonghyun can only keep the memory of the sweet fragrance in his mind as he absent-mindlessly walks to the restaurant.

He’s only awaken from the daze by somebody calling out to him, “Jonghyun-ah, over here!”

Looking up, he sees a man waving to him and he’s even more confused with the situation. Still, he walks over and greets the other, “Dongho-yah, what are you doing here? It can’t be…. Can it?”

Dongho chuckles, “You don’t want me to be your mate?”

Jonghyun gives him a pointed look, “You’re kidding.”

“You’re right. I’m just here as a backup. You know, rebellious cousin who doesn’t want to be in an arrange marriage but can’t reject them. In other words, I’m supposed to scare you off so you leave her alone,” Dongho explains.

Jonghyun nods in understanding, slumping in the chair. He’s relieved he managed to dodge this one but he knows another one will appear soon enough.

“What am I going to do? If I don’t think of a way to convince my parents otherwise, the next time this happens it’s not you I’ll see, it’s going to be my mate. Whoever that will be.”

“Even Minki can’t think of anything to help you this time?” Dongho asks, fully aware of his friend’s situation.

Jonghyun shakes his head, “We didn’t even have a chance to reason out with them. He looked like he had something brewing but I know it’s going to be hard to change their minds this time, even for Minki.”

“Let’s just call him to find out if he succeeded. That little devil,” Dongho suggests.

He agrees and pulls out his phone for the phone call, leaving it on speaker so they both can hear.

“Jonghyun-ah! Did you manage to escape the date? Or maybe you liked her enough?” Minki screams over the phone the moment he picks up. Both men wince at the loudness of their friend.

“No, Minki-yah. Somehow Dongho ended up being the date instead. Did you succeed in stopping them from insisting on this?” Jonghyun asks.

There’s a nervous laugh over the line before Minki answers, “So about that… I did somehow manage to stop the blind dates…”

“That’s great!” Jonghyun exclaims.

“But--,” Minki stops him, and Jonghyun fears for whatever his friend put him into this time. “But, what?”

“Well, you see. They insisted that no matter who, they will still arrange for an engagement on your birthday. So, the only way to get you out of blind dates was to say you already have somebody in mind.”

“Choi Minki! What have you done!” Jonghyun exclaims, while Dongho laughs manically in the background.

“I may have told your mother you have a tall handsome boyfriend? They’re a little sceptical but generally agree that as long as their baby is happy, they are too!” Minki cheerfully replies.

Jonghyun falls face flat on the table, not believing the mess he’s thrown into, “I don’t even have a boyfriend. How am I supposed to bring a tall, handsome man to prove to them before my birthday?”

“We can just get somebody to pretend for a while! As long as your parents see that you have someone in mind we can totally convince them to call of any wedding plans.”

“You’re dead, Choi Minki,” Jonghyun says as he hangs up.

He hides his head in his arms, frustrated with how he can’t find a solution to this problem. Dongho pats his back and pulls him up, “Come on, let’s get something to eat and think about how to help out get out of this.”

“We’re in a restaurant, Dongho,” Jonghyun replies, nodding at the waiters to eyes them curiously.

“A restaurant that isn’t owned by the Kim Corporations, Jonghyun-ah. Aren’t you sick of the food by now?” Dongho questions.

Jonghyun only sighs as a reply, allowing Dongho to lead the way to whatever place he deems better to dine in.

 

Dongho leads them to a small café down the alleys. Jonghyun hasn’t visited downtown much since he left college and joined the corporate world, and he’s fascinated by how much and how little the place has changed.

“This place is owned by one of Daniel’s friends. The food is great and a great place to chill and relax,” Dongho explains.

Dongho recommends some of the popular mains to him and after they’ve placed their orders, Jonghyun excuses himself to the washroom.

A little unfortunately for him, he’s met with a little accident on the way out and finds himself bumping into a man who’s very much conveniently holding on a tray of drinks. It gets toppled over and spills onto the both of them.

The man quickly apologies and pushes the mess to a side, checking on him to make sure he’s fine, “I’m really sorry. Your suit is wet. I’ll dry clean it for you. Or, would you prefer a replacement?”

Jonghyun looks at the taller man. His expression and manners remain calm and collection although his ears betray him by burning bright red. The man has bright pointed eyes and Jonghyun could drown in them forever. He feels strangely attracted.

“No, it’s fine, really,” he answers.

The other tilts his head, “Would you prefer a different compensation? At least a free meal, maybe?”

Jonghyun almost rejects before he suddenly remembers Minki’s words from before. He needs a tall, handsome boyfriend, and this person right here looks like he suits the role perfectly.

Never in his life had he imagine himself doing something as outrageous as what he plans to do right now, but he decides, there’s always a first to everything and this might be his only chance. Might as well take a shot.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I won't be able to finish this for Twohyun Week.


End file.
